


Blind Date

by LianCatMeow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianCatMeow/pseuds/LianCatMeow
Summary: "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."When Uchiha Sasuke's life turns around and he no longer have the capability to see again, what will he do when he found someone who opens your heart and makes you feel more than mere sight? When Hinata Hyuga opens his life and everything changed.SasuHina w/ Itachi Uchiha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

* * *

 

_Darkness._

_Vast darkness._

_How does it feel like when you see the world in different eyes?_

_Looking. Glaring. Staring. Feeling._

For the past two and a half years Sasuke Uchiha wakes up in vast darkness.

His hands are his instruments of feeling things.

His ears help him navigate through the beyond.

His taste helps him engulf the flavors.

But his eyes are closed, covered in bandages and then everything else is vast darkness.

This is what being a blind 24 year old man feels like.

Sasuke Uchiha for the first time in his life, he feels completely and utterly _lost._

* * *

 

It was 27th of May when Sasuke stepped out of the Konoha Private Hospital. Next to him is his older brother Itachi, as he gently gripped Sasuke’s elbow guiding him towards the car.

From afar it seems like just a pair of good looking siblings, people even say the two of them hit the genetic jackpot. The look similar and different at the same time, except one of the siblings is blind and obviously helpless. 

“Itachi, the doctors said about getting an eye transplant. Do you think it will work?”

He slowly climb into the front seat and grabbed the seat belt. Stretched his long legs as he waiting for his brother to start the engine.The hum of the engine started and silence is replaced by the ticking of the car and the gravel underneath the tires.

Navigating the world blindly seems like a a natural thing for him.

“I don’t know Sasuke, I’m not sure if there is an eye donor compatible for you.”

“Hn.”

Silence engulfs the brothers once more.

“I want to see again and remove these damned bandages.”

His hand hovered slowly on his clothed eyes, feeling the rough gauze on his calloused finger tips.

“We can’t do that yet, your eyes are still sensitive from the light.”

“I know.”

Ticking of the car and then the engine stopped, signalling their arrival of the house they share. Sasuke stepped out of the car with self assurance, as he slowly open the oak wood doors and head towards the staircase and into his room. Before he can open the door, his brother’s voice full of timber and deepness said 

“Sasuke, it’s time for you to stop isolating yourself.”

“What’s the point of meeting people when I can’t even see them?”

* * *

 

He shuts his door and loneliness become his best friend.

_“Sasuke needs to see more people, he’s isolating himself again.”_

Itachi paced around the room with his phone pressed on his ear. Eyebrows furrowed and a sharp inhale.

_“Mother, I-I can’t force him on such things.”_

A rough pause, then Itachi’s deep voice replied

_“I understand; I know it’s for the best. Okay, send father my regards. See you this weekend. Bye.”_

A click of the phone then silence echoed the house.

Sasuke stood in the shadows listening to his brother’s frustration. He can’t see his face but he knows that there is a heavy weight on his forehead, down to the creases of his face.

When he was young, arrogant and has remarkable eyesight, he can memorize his brother’s emotions and how is facial contours change. A quite creak ended the void and his head snapped slightly on the left; his hearing heighten and his reaction to things are as quick as lightning.

“What is it Itachi? What did mother say to you?”

He heard another creak and the elegant footsteps of his brother, and then Itachi stood in front of him and replied

“She wants you to go out and meet someone.”

“How can I meet that person when I can’t see?”

“Sasuke,”

A heavy whisper, almost deadly and impatient.

“How long are you planning to stay in this damned house? How long are you planning to hide and cower away because  _you can’t see?_ ”

A slight sting on his voice then Sasuke’s finger tips graze on his denim jeans and he muttered quietly

“As long as I want to. I’m not going to go out there looking like this.”

Itachi stared at his brother; he seemed to be broken and defeated.

“Sasuke, I don’t care if you are stubborn as hell but I’m going to let you meet someone. Mother recommends her, she said that-”

_“Mother doesn’t know what I’ve been going through!”_

Sasuke voice roared harshly and his fist tighten and his head directed towards his older brother.

“All she does is push me around like I’m a lost child! But she fucking needs to mind her own damned business-”

Then a thundering snap, Itachi’s fist collided on Sasuke’s jaw. The pain is almost inviting and giving Sasuke the assurance that he’s not a dead shell. He can hear the dripping anger and hatred laced on his older brother’s voice.

“Don’t you ever insult our mother like that. Go back to your room. Go fucking hide like the coward you are.”

Heavy footsteps echoed the house, he heard him left the hallway and a slam on the front door. Sasuke stood there panting and savouring the painful sting of his jaw and the salty tears on his cheekbones.

* * *

 

It’s a sunny Saturday morning.

Sasuke’s not sure if it’s really sunny but he can feel the light on his face and the penetrating heat. He slowly went downstairs following the aromatic scent of coffee and sweet pastries. 

“Sasuke, good morning!”

His mother voice ring like a strum of the guitar, he moved his head towards the direction of her voice and replied

“Mother, good morning.”

He can feel his father’s strong grip on his elbow and slowly guide him towards the chair. Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged like a child, he rather have a quite father than an angry one.

He sat down and moved his fingers and hands on a rhythmic pattern, feeling the metal ridges of his fork and knife. A quiff of buttery aroma filled the room as he can hear a slight sizzle of the pan. He slowly sipped his coffee and quietly placed his hands on his bandages and asked

“Is today a good day to remove my bandages Itachi?”

Itachi’s eyes flicker towards his brother, noting another bandage placed on Sasuke’s bruised jaw. 

“No. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Silence again fills the room; he can hear the shifting of the newspaper and as his father placed the coffee cup on the table. 

“Sasuke, I want you to meet someone this lunch time. She’s such a sweetheart, a kind lady who’s in the same age as you.”

His mother’s voice broke the silence trance and he replied “Who?”

“Her name is Hinata, she will meet you at the park today. Don’t worry; Itachi will be there to drive you around. She is familiar with the place.”

He can hear a plate placed in front of him. He touches the ridges of the plate and whispered

“Okay, I’ll meet her.”

He can feel his mother beamed happily and his father shifting on the seat not because of the uncomfortable silence but because of relief. He can sense a small smirk on Itachi’s face then Sasuke slowly consumed his pancakes dreading for the date later.

* * *

 

A gentle breeze kissed her full and flushed cheeks. Her indigo black hair flutter across the breeze, the paleness and glow of her skin illuminated in the summer sky. Even her soft petal pink lips, full and luscious drawn into a small smile. Dressed in a simple sleeveless blouse tucked in a polka-dot black and white skirt, a pair of flats and her hands gripping tightly on the dog leash.

“Miss Hinata?”

A tone full of timber and then the beautiful lady spun around, her dreamy gaze isn’t fixed on the speaker but the person next to him. Her white Siberian husky named Luna barked and nuzzled on her calf.

“Itachi-san? Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, this is my brother Sasuke.”

Sasuke grunted foully in response, he can sense that the girl is right in front of him, as he reached his hand out for a handshake when he accidentally grabbed her arm. He can feel the hairs of her skin stood up as she flinches away from him slightly, Sasuke cocked his head curiously and thought 

_‘If this lady can see my hand, she should have stepped aside instead.’_

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you Sasuke-san.” This time she shifted her direction slightly and moved her hands and gave him a gentle but firm handshake. Itachi looked at their awkward but cautious interaction; he kept his mouth shut and an amused grin spread on his face.

“I’ll leave the two of you, I’ll be back later.”

Then he slowly left the vicinity, not too far that he can’t see them but enough distance that they won’t notice him.

* * *

 

They sat quietly on the bench as her dog bark happily, running around chasing the birds.

“So, what did my mother do to convince you to go on a date with me?” Sasuke’s baritone voice echoed as he sit stiffly, not used to her lavender and vanilla scent, but her scent drawn him closer to her.

“She didn’t have to convince me that much, she told me about you and I said yes.”

A crunch of the scattered leaves on the grass and he growled

“She told you  _everything_?”

She can feel the sudden change of his aura, she kept her lips into a pleasing smile and her hands twirling around the edge of her skirt and replied gently

“Not everything, she only told me that she wants you to have friends again.”

“What’s the point of having friends if you can’t see them? You’re damned lucky Hinata, because you can still see your precious friends.” His voice laced with anger and sharp sarcasm.

Hinata bowed her head, letting the waterfall of inky bluish black hair cover her face. Then minutes passed, as Sasuke slowly realize how insulting and offensive he sound then he heard her sad melodic voice replied

_“I guess you’re right, I’m really lucky.”_

Sasuke can’t pinpoint what her implication is, her voice sounds so distant and hallow even if she’s next to him. The melodic beat drifted into a sober tone, and then silence filled them again.

* * *

 

He can feel the annoying huge dog and its damned fur on his denim jeans, as they slowly walk towards the outdoor cafe.

It was quite odd since he’s expecting that she will grab a takeout of bring him somewhere crowded, instead they opted for a small outdoor cafe. The waiter arrived and Hinata orders politely, Sasuke doesn’t know what he wants since he obviously can’t see but Hinata seems to visit this place more than once.

“Why do you always have this dog with you?”

He grumbled as he bite on his sandwich, he can taste the explosion of flavors the savory taste of tomatoes, the freshness of the lettuce and the salty tinge of the tuna. 

“Her name is Luna, she helps me navigate.” She replied casually, he can hear the clanking of the fork and knife. Then the word suddenly had drawn into him.

_Navigate._

“Wait, you’re telling me that you’re  _blind_?”

His voice is almost like a child whispering but his face is drawn closer to her, he can feel her slow rhythmic breathes.

“Yes, I’m blind.”

The word flooded him again, he didn’t realize that this girl whom he insulted for being lucky to see her friends,  _can’t actually see them._

_‘She’s like me.’_

He can’t see but he can feel her gently placing her soft delicate hands over his calloused ones.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I was being stu-”

A finger gently placed on his lips, silencing him briefly. He noticed that she is also used on being blind, like it’s her second natural already. She can understand people through her gentle touches as he can feel her rub circles using her thumb on the back of his palm.

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand, I can feel the frustration you kept inside. I was once like you.”

Sasuke doesn’t know how to feel after feeling her finger lift away from his lips, he longed for her touch once more as she slowly pulled away from him.

“How long have you been blind Sasuke?”

“Two and a half years.”

Another silence, birds are chirping in the background as her huge fluffy dog shifted slightly.

“How about you Hinata?”

“Since I was a child.”

Sasuke gulped and bowed his head down, not realizing that there are some people who had it worse than him.

“What are you before you become blind?”

I was a painter.”

A soft gasp coming from her delicate lips and as if her voice shifted, he can feel her face beamed

“That’s magnificent; I’ve never met a painter before.”

“You? What are you doing to cope up with the blindness?”

She paused and replied

“I’m a pianist, I work as a music teacher in the Sarutobi Academy.”

If Sasuke’s bandages are removed, his sure that his eyes might widen a bit. A small giggle and he can feel Hinata’s smile again.

“Don’t react like that, I can’t see it but I can feel the disbelief in your face. Yes, disabled people still have a purpose and meaning in this world.  _We aren’t goners_.”

He can feel her fingers in his knuckles and he replied “I believe that without my eyesight,  _I’m no one. I’m useless_.”

“I used to believe the same thing too but, even with our eyesight we might not appreciate the smallest details and sensations in life.” He nodded, feeling like his pent up anger and loneliness freed way from him. He wants to bask into her light, into her kindness and soft touches.

“I think date time is over.”

His brother’s timber voice interrupts his train of thoughts. A scowl marred on his pale features and glared at the direction of the voice. 

“Itachi, why did you interrupt us?” He muttered darkly as he slowly feel Hinata’s fingers retreating away from him.

“It’s time for us to leave Sasuke, we have a doctor’s appointment to attend later. I’m so sorry for the sudden interruption Miss Hinata.” He can hear the sincerity of his brother’s voice.

A shift of the chair across him and he heard the leash and the bell of her dog chimed, “No need to apologize Itachi-san. Thank you for the wonderful day Sasuke-san. I really had fun, I’m sure we will meet again.” She reached out for him once more and placed her hand on his wrist, her delicate touch and how the breeze picks up her lavender vanilla scent. He can feel a blush forming on his cheeks and he replied

“Thank you as well Hinata, I’m looking forward for that.”

Sasuke’s calloused hands gently touched her in reply; he can feel the summer breeze in his cheeks and the lightness in his heart. Then, the touch is gone and slow but elegant steps echoed in his ear drums. 

And for the first time in two and a half years of being blind, he’s looking forward for something and someone to be part of his life.

_For once he felt contented and happy; isolation will no longer be his friend._

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unraveling the secrets between Sasuke and Hinata, and how Hinata's perfect image become broken and undone.

**Blind Date: Chapter Two**

* * *

 

 

It has been months since Sasuke is with Hinata.

They’re not exactly lovers but they are just friends.

Just friends.

Laying down on the grass at Konoha Park Sasuke inwardly sighed in contentment as he can feel her soft and gentle fingers run through his scalp, ever since he lost his sense of sight the sense of touch and hearing become his best friends. His fingers slowly trail around the soft skin of her arms and how sensitive her neck is every time Sasuke trace his fingers near her neck and collarbone.

_‘I want to stay this way forever.’_

He thinks as the corners of his lips slowly lift in happiness, when he’s with Hinata everything just seems perfect. Listening to her humming a melodic tune or rambling about her students in Sarutobi Academy makes Sasuke’s day better, listening to the cheerful barking of her dog Luna running off in the distance. It’s like his life is focused on her kindness and beauty, the beauty that his imagination cannot be justified. It has been months since he last went to the hospital, he refused to get his eyes checked once more knowing that his vision won’t be returned in the long haul.

Thoughts swirling in his mind, both the good and bad. Worrying that he can’t see any more and he will be blind forever, depending on his brother and parents like he’s a child again. Worried that one day Hinata will get bored of him and his dull personality and mood swings, worried that he can never see her smile or can never see her eyes twinkle when he tries to blandly crack up a joke.

“Sasuke?”

He can feel a soft touch on his cheeks, her thumb caressing his jaw line and Hinata whispered

“Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

Despite on being a shy and meek person, Sasuke knows that Hinata always understand him.  Then he replied casually “Nothing, it’s just I haven’t been visiting the doctor lately.” A sudden shift in their comfortable position, he can feel the tension of Hinata’s muscles every time he mentions the word doctor it seems like Hinata’s mood will suddenly have a 180 degree turn.

“Oh.”

Awkward silence, he can hear Luna’s barks even louder and the wind whipped on his face then he can hear her continue “I-I think you should go and visit the doctor, it’s beneficial for you.”

Sasuke cocked his neck slightly with his eyebrows raised; the only thing that runs through his head is how odd Hinata is acting. She never suggested for him to visit the doctor, usually she shrugs it off and avoids the topic. Sasuke can’t help but asked

“Why? You never encouraged me to visit the doctor before, why now?”

He can hear her sharply inhale and replied with hesitancy “Because, it’s good for you. You need to get your eyes checked maybe you can still see again.”

Sasuke placed his hands on the gauze that is wrapped to cover his eyes “I’ll go if you will go with me.”

He can feel Hinata slowly sitting up and pulling away from him with her dog Lune nuzzling comfortably on his back then she replied carefully “No, Sasuke do this for yourself please.”

“But-“

“Hinata,”

Another baritone voice interrupted their conversation, Sasuke grumbled and murmured “Itachi stop interrupting us, can’t you see that we’re having a serious conversation here.” Sasuke sneered angrily, he never felt agitated towards Hinata but right now he needs to know why she’s refuse to join him. He wants her to be next to him, she makes him feel comfortable and safe.

He can here Itachi tapping his shoes impatiently and replied “Hinata needs to leave now Sasuke, her cousin is here to pick her up.” Sasuke lowered his head and gripped on the damp grass, he can hear Hinata being hoisted up and her dog barking excitedly. Then her soft footsteps drew close to him and whispered

“I’m sorry Sasuke, maybe next time I’ll join you.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead, she always does this before she bid goodbye. Sasuke nodded tiredly and waved goodbye, he’s familiar with her, and he knows almost everything about her.

It’s just that he can’t understand her.

* * *

“So you're telling me that you want to get your eyes checked again?”

Sasuke nodded as his fingers slowly feel the metal ridges of the spoon and fork and carefully sipping on the cup of tomato juice, “Yeah, I just need to know if I actually still have the chance to see again.” He can feel Itachi slowly smirking and the scraping of the wood signifies that Itachi is leaning on the chair casually and he replied

“Okay, I’ll set an appointment for you.”

Sasuke continued eating slowly, chewing on the tender bits of meat and the crunchy texture of the lettuce and the burst of flavours coming from the tomato salad. The Itachi asked “What is wrong with you and Hinata earlier?” Sasuke continued eating and gripping on the metal fork tightly and replied

“I don’t know, I guess she’s not in the mood earlier.”

Itachi his perceptive and highly intelligent brother replied “I think there is more than that.” Sasuke refused to reply, he knows that Itachi can read people and understand more than what meets the eye.

* * *

“Your eyes are in a better condition now Sasuke,” Doctor Tsunade pulled away from a brief moment and grabbed the clipboard. Her assistant Shizune stepped towards the younger Uchiha to wrap back the gauze on his eyes, as the doctor continues

“It seems like treatment is doing you well, we found possible donors for your eye surgery-“

“I don’t want to do an eye surgery.” Sasuke replied tersely, placing his hands comfortably on his lap his eyes are finally covered with gauze.

“What?” Itachi’s voice broke out sharply he can feel the penetrating glare of his older brother as Sasuke continues

“It doesn’t feel right, I don’t want to do something that only gives me a 50 percent chance of survival and possibly cause even more damage in the veins connecting my eyes.” Sasuke replied monotonously, his body is begging for him to leave this sterile damned hospital and wrap his arms around Hinata’s embrace.

“That’s full of bull-“

“Mr. Uchiha that’s enough let your brother decide what’s best for him. He understands his body more than anyone. But Sasuke you need to know that you have a strong potential to see again, I don’t want you to miss that opportunity.” Tsunade’s strong voice boomed inside the office, he can sense the shift of Itachi’s body as the metal plates of the chair screech sharply on the tiled floors. Sasuke lowered his head and gripped the fabric of his jeans even tighter; he’s done with letting people control his decisions.

* * *

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Itachi uncharacteristically slammed the driver seat door, turning on the engine and shifted the brakes; Sasuke knows that his brother is fuming. He can feel the thick, heavy and tense air inside their car, it used to have more room but with Itachi’s anger blasting off it seems to suffocating.

“I want to decide on my own; can’t you just let me decide what’s best for me?”

The tires of the car screeched off the highway, no background noise just them inside the car, angry and pissed at each other.

“Sasuke, we know what you need. We’ve done therapy and everything is perfectly fine the surgery can help-“

“No! Things will get worse if I do the surgery, I don’t give a damn if I can’t see.”

“That’s bullshit, you’re full of bullshit. Stop saying that you don’t care!”

Itachi’s voice echoed inside the car, he pulled over the open space near the diner he and Sasuke used to go when they’re younger. Itachi placed his head on the steering wheel breathing deeply trying to regain his control; he looked at his younger brother Sasuke whose face remains blank and passive.

“I do care Itachi, it’s just I don’t see the point anymore.”

“Why? One day your happy, alive and freaking fantastic then next thing I know you’re some sort of rebellious, depressed ass-“

“So what if I don’t know what to feel?!” Sasuke screamed his fists slamming on the side of the car, his veins are throbbing painfully.

“Itachi, I want to make my own damn decisions. I want to do things in my own fucking accord can’t you give me a sense of independence?”

A scoff Itachi gave in return and with bitterness laced on his voice he replied

“Last time we gave you the sense of independence you lost your eyesight, so what’s next? You’re sense of hearing?”

Itachi gapsed and realized how cruel and horrible he sounded, covering his hand on his mouth as he tries to spurt out apologizes but he realise the damage is done. Sasuke’s body in hunched and trembling as his fists tighten even more on the fabric of his pants, his raven tresses is obscuring Itachi to see Sasuke’s face but he knows, he knows that his brother is silently crying.

“Sasuke I’m so-“

“Don’t say it.”

Sasuke interrupted him with scorn on his voice, lowering his head even more. He’s defeated and even his own brother slapped harsh words on his face. This time it hurts so much, it’s unbearable.

* * *

Hinata lay down on her soft white bed sheets, her opalescent eyes are covered with gauze. Her hands placed comfortably on her stomach as her breath in and out calming counting numbers and tracing her fingers on her stomach, as her cousin Neji entered the room he asked

“Are you feeling better now? We can order something to eat-“

“I’m fine Neji, just I want to know what the doctor told you.”

Neji slowly sat on the chair next to her bed, placing his hand on top of hers and he replied

“There are zero chances that you can see again Hinata.”

And after years of controlling her emotions, this time tears broke out  and dripped down her cheeks. There is no more chances, no more hope, she’s been blind since she’s young. What’s the point of trusting herself and the doctors that she can see again, even science told her that there is no possibility.

_‘I’m going to be blind forever.’_

Hinata cried freely, everything seems to be numb and dark forever.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quiet confuse with the system here in Ao3 especially on the publication and posting, I usually post more fanfics in Fanfiction.net but some of my readers in Tumblr prefer Ao3 since the font is bigger and it's easier to navigate. As an avid reader (Reylo & SasuHina) I must admit it is really wayyyy easier to read here than FF.net but as a writer it's kinda complicated especially that Ao3 does not have a save button while editing fics (huhu there are so many times i screwed up)
> 
> Enough about my ranting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it's ok if you don't comment at all (fuck the haters haha) as long as you guys enjoy the stories I publish.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this fanfic in my tumblr and fanfiction, then I decided to post it here in Ao3. It's my first time posting here (I usually read fanfics here not post content) but I just want to spread my love of SasuHina. This fanfic is still on-going if you want to see the other chapters of Blind Date check my fanfiction account LianCatMeow. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
